Mirai Nikki Freddy's
by TheBanaminBaka
Summary: Freddy et ses amis reçoivent un jour un SMS étrange, leur annonçant qu'ils feraient parti d'une compétition. Vont-ils y arriver ?
1. Prologue

PDV Freddy  
Je m'appelle Freddy. Suite à une confrontation avec le Purple Guy, je suis devenu un humain adolescent. Mes amis aussi.  
Au départ, je ne savais pas que j'étais un adolescent, donc, avec mes amis on a cherché du travail. Mais les patrons nous disait qu'on avait pas l'âge, et qu'on devait rester au collège.  
On s'est donc inscrit à un collège non loin de notre pizzeria.  
Un jour, on a été recueilli dans une famille d'accueil, car notre professeur principal avait prévenu certaines familles que nous n'avions pas de parents.  
Depuis ce jour-là, nous avons de l'argent de poche. Nous avons économisé, économisé jusqu'à pouvoir nous acheter un téléphone, un objet usant de la technologie, et où on peut communiquer avec des amis à distance.  
Un jour, quand j'envoyais des SMS (sorte de lettres virtuels) à Chica, j'en reçu un d'un numéro avec pour nom : Anonyme.  
"Bonjour Mike, ou plutôt Freddy.  
Je t'invite à une compétition entre animatronics. Le "Dead End". Le but est de tuer le plus d'animatronics devenu humain et possédant le journal du futur, comme celui que tu vas avoir.  
Je ne t'invite pas en réalité, je t'oblige à le faire...  
Si tu tiens à certains amis, tu peux faire alliance à eux. Mais pas plus de deux.  
Bonne compétition."


	2. Chapitre 1

PDV Freddy.  
Je restai choqué devant le message. Que signifiait ceci ?...  
Enfin bref, je retournai sur le dossier de mes SMS avec Chica, lui souhaitai une bonne nuit (Il était déjà tard). Je n'attendis pas sa réponse, m'allongeai dans mon lit et ferma les yeux.  
~Le lendemain matin~  
Mon réveil sonna. Je le frappai violemment. Sa sonnerie était insupportable... Je sorti vivement du lit et parti en direction de la cuisine. Je dis "Bonjour" à ma famille d'accueil. Je pris mon paquet de corn-flakes et un bol, les versa dedans et commença à les manger. Ensuite, je partis prendre ma douche en vitesse, m'habillai de mon uniforme scolaire, mis une bretelle de mon sac sur mon épaule gauche et parti en direction du collège. Aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé de faire attention aux odeurs que je rencontrai. On sait jamais, si y avait d'autres animatronics devenus humains dans le collège. Chica et Foxy était déjà là. Je les rejoignis et leur parla de l'histoire de la compétition.  
Fin PDV Freddy, PDV Chica.  
Freddy nous parla d'un message qu'il avait reçu, parlant d'une compétition, le "Dead End". Moi aussi, je l'avais reçu ce message. Ca allait être un jeu d'enfant, j'adore tuer.  
Soudain, je sentis une odeur. Non, pas l'odeur de Bonnie ou autre. L'odeur d'un animatronic inconnu. Je scrutais les horizons mais sans succès. Je ne trouvais pas la personne qui avait l'odeur d'animatronic. N'importe.  
Bonnie arriva et nous fit un grand sourire, tout en nous faisant un signe de la main. Je lui rendis la pareille, mais Foxy et Freddy n'était pas décidé de sourire, aujourd'hui. Sûrement à cause de ce fameux message.  
-Mais, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter ! M'exclamai-je. On va y arriver, vous inquiétez pas !  
Freddy me lança un regard noir. Je lisais très bien sur son visage : "Ne parle pas de ça devant tout le monde". Je tremblai.  
Soudain, une jeune fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus arriva vers nous. Elle nous souriait mais en même temps nous faisait un regard noir.  
-Vous êtes des anciens animatronics ? Chuchota-t-elle.  
Freddy acquiesça, mais je vis dans son regard qu'il n'avait pas confiance en cette fille.  
-Je m'appelle Rosalie, mais en tant qu'animatronic, j'étais Dagy. Vous avez reçu un message, vous aussi ? Continua-t-elle tout en chuchotant.  
Freddy acquiesça encore une fois.  
-Tant mieux alors.  
Elle fit un sourire en coin et parti dans un coin de la cour, avec son amie. Son amie avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux marrons. Elle lui parlait tout en ayant un sourire un coin, et apparemment, elles manigançaient quelque chose. Je m'avançai vers elle.  
-Qu'est-ce vous faites ?! Hurlai-je. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ? Continuai-je en pointant l'amie de Rosalie.  
La jeune fille eu un air indignée pendant quelques secondes, puis me répondit :  
-Je m'appelle Alice, mais en tant qu'animatronic je m'appelais Pandawa.. Et on discute simplement du fameux message ! Pourquoi, ça te déranges ?  
-Non non, mais avec vos attitudes, je pensais que vous maniganciez des choses.  
Alice tourna la tête. Je partis en gonflant les joues. Elles m'énervent déjà !  
La cloche sonna. On parti en courant se ranger devant le numéro de la salle où on avait cours d'anglais. Pas envie...


	3. Chapitre 2

PDV Chica.

Les cours finis, on se rendit en groupe à une petit cabane dans le parc de la ville, qui nous servait autrefois de maison, avant qu'on se fasse recueillir par des familles d'accueils. Maintenant, elle nous sert de repère pour les cas dangereux, comme cette histoire de compétition par exemple.

On sortit nos messages et on regarda brièvement nos SMS. On en avait reçu cent-cinquante chacun, et celui qui les avait envoyé avait pour nom "Futur". On avait tous très bien compris. On regarda nos derniers messages. Le mien disait "Rosalie va venir au repère de Chica. DEAD END.". Celui de Freddy disait "Une fille du collège va venir à votre repère. DEAD END". Celui de Foxy avait "Chica va mourir. Garde surtout ton calme et essaye de la venger en tuant sa tueuse." Et enfin, celui de Bonnie : "Une ennemie va venir dans votre repère et va essayer de vous amadouer pour vous deveniez amis et ensuite elle tuera Chica et Freddy."

On se regarda et on fit un hochement de tête. On se fia à mon message et à celui de Bonnie et on sortit du repère chercher une arme aux alentours. A un peine cinquante mètres, on trouva un petit gun avec le maximum de cartouches. On rentra vite au repère, je cachai le gun et on commença à parler de cette compétition.

Fin PDV Chica, Début PDV Bonnie.

Un petit silence s'installa dans la salle. On réfléchissait à cette histoire de compétition. On avait le droit de s'allier, mais c'était seulement deux personnes... Comment faire ?

J'allais proposer une idée quand la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Rosalie.

-Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

-Bonjour, répondis-je en même tant que Freddy, Foxy et Bonnie avec un ton neutre.

-On peut discuter ?

-Ok, dis Freddy, toujours sur le même ton.

Chica se leva et fit comme si elle allait chercher quelque chose dans son sac de cours, et Rosalie ne se doutait de rien. Elle revint avec un carnet et un stylo, et avait soigneusement caché le gun dans la poche de son jean.

-Alors, contrairement à ce que vous croyez, je ne suis pas méchante, je suis du même camp que vous...

-Ah bon ?

-Ou...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Chica tira une balle dans son épaule. Elle s'effondra à terre, son épaule en sang.

-Putain... Je vous jure que je ne suis pas méchante...

Chica se leva vers elle et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Elle alla dans la discussion avec "Futur" et se rendit compte qu'elle avait reçu un nouveau message.

"Rosalie sera finalement du côté de Chica et elle secrètement amoureuse de Freddy."

A ce moment, Chica mit sa main sur sa bouche et avait honte. Elle alla chercher vite un bandage pour le mettre sur la blessure de Rosalie.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé... Je...

-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est sûr qu'avec mon comportement c'était normal que vous ayez des doutes mais...

Elle fixa Freddy dans les yeux. Freddy rougissait légèrement. Un long silence régna quand il déclara :

-Je ne peux pas dire si je t'aime ou pas... On se connait même pas...!

Rosalie sourit. Elle se releva et déclara :

-Bon, on peut discuter ?

-Bien sûr, mais faudrait peut-être appeler une ambulance... Non ?... Demanda Chica.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va passer.

-Bon...

Rosalie s'assit à côté de moi, ce qui me dérangeait légèrement mais je ne dis rien. On discuta de la compétition jusqu'à très tard. On rentra chacun chez nous en se faisant signe de la main.

Je sauta sur mon lit, me blottit contre ma couverture et alluma vite mon téléphone pour parler avec un de mes amis que je connaissais depuis le Web. On s'entendait fort bien tout les deux.

A un moment, j'eus très chaud. J'enlevai ma couette, mais j'avais toujours autant chaud. J'ouvris alors ma fenêtre qui n'était pas loin de mon lit. Mais je vis une silhouette derrière. La même silhouette qu'Alice, l'amie de Rosalie. Elle me fixait d'un regard psychopathe.

-It's... Time... To Die...

Je repensai soudainement tous aux moments passés avec les amis, les enfants...

Puis je senti un couteau se planter dans ma poitrine.

Du sang gicla.

En revoir, les amis.

Je m'écroulai à terre.

Fin PDV Bonnie, Début PDV Normal.

Un message s'afficha sur le portable de Bonnie.

"Alice vous tue par surprise. DEAD END."


	4. Chapter 3

PDV Foxy.

Je me réveilla vivement. Pour une fois, je n'étais pas en rogne contre ce pauvre réveil. J'étais de bonne humeur dès le matin, je savais pas pourquoi. Mais bon !

Je me précipita vers la cuisine, lança un "B'jour 'man" à ma "mère" et commença à manger mes tartines (Que ma mère avait déjà préparé) joyeusement.

Je montai me laver vite fait, et m'habilla de mon uniforme. Je pris mon sac et mit une bretelle sur deux sur mes épaules, lança un "A ce soir" en partant de la maison et je sortis mon téléphone.

J'envoie un SMS en destination de Bonnie en disant "J'arrive, j'viens te chercher". Il ne me répondit pas. Bizarre.

Car oui, hier soir on s'était arrangé et on s'était mit d'accord pour que j'aille le chercher chez lui et qu'on fasse la route ensemble jusqu'au collège. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas répondu à mon "Bonne nuit" avant... Au départ, je pensais qu'il était déjà endormi et qu'il avait oublié de me prévenir, mais là, je commence vraiment à avoir peur...

En arrivant chez lui, je toqua d'un coup fort. Son "père" vient m'ouvrir et me dit :

-Mickael t'attends. Enfin je crois.

Je le remercie et me dirigea vers sa chambre.

-Bonnie, c'est moi, Foxy, je viens te chercher... Chantonnai-je en ouvrant la porte.

Mais le spectacle que m'offrit ce petit chant me laissa perplexe.

Bonnie était étalé au sol, les yeux fermés et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Du sang était répandu de partout : un petit peu sur les murs, un peu sur son armoire, un peu sur le lit, beaucoup sur la fenêtre et les vêtements qu'il portait... Et ce sang venait du milieu de sa poitrine.

Je commençai à pleurer. Certes, je ne tenais pas à lui autant que je tiens à Chica, mais quand même... Il faisait parti de notre troupe bordel...

Je vis alors son téléphone sur son bureau. Je me précipita dessus. Il allait forcément révéler quelque chose !

"Alice vous tue par surprise. DEAD END."

Je serrai les dents. Cette putain d'Alice prendra cher ce soir...

Je descends très vite les escaliers et me précipite vers la pièce où se trouvait les parents de Bonnie Je leur déclara d'une voix rempli de tristesse :

-Mi-Mickael... Est mort.

Les parents me dévisagèrent.

-Tu-tu... Tu blagues, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je vous jure que non.

Je les emmène à l'étage et ils découvrirent le corps de Bonnie en sang. La mère plaqua une main sur sa bouche et commença à pleurer.

-Mais bien sûr... C'était évident... Il n'était pas venu prendre son petit déjeuner... J'aurais dû m'en douter... Mais pourtant je ne l'ai pas fait... Je suis une si mauvaise mère...!

Son homme essaya de la calmer mais il n'arrivait pas. Elle murmurait des phrases du genre "Moi qui pensais que j'aurais enfin un enfant.." ou encore 'Il était trop jeune pour mourir...".

Je dis aux parents que j'allais revenir ce soir pour les aider à transporter le corps de Mickael (Ou plutôt Bonnie) pour les funérailles. Ils me remercièrent et je partis vite de la maison pour aller en cours (Si je me dépêchais pas, j'allais être en retard...)

Quand Chica et Freddy me virent avec quelques larmes sur mes joues, ils me demandèrent ce qui c'était passé. Je leur explique alors ce qui s'était passé avec Bonnie.

-Putain... Murmura Freddy.

-Ce soir, on vengera Bonnie ! Hurla Chica.

~Le soir~

Fin PDV Foxy, PDV Chica.

On fit comme l'autre soir, c'est-à-dire aller à la cabane et échanger nos derniers SMS avec "Futur". Il n'y avait rien de particulier.

On sortit donc à la recherche d'Alice, en ayant tous une arme à porter de main : j'avais le gun, Freddy, une hache, et Foxy, une sorte de sabre.

Au bout d'au moins trente minutes de recherche, nous étions légèrement épuisés (Courir dans toutes les rues avec des armes lourdes, c'est pas facile hein...). On trouva alors une sorte de cul-de-sac. On s'adossa au mur et on s'assit à terre. C'est à ce moment là qu'Alice apparu devant nous, un grand sourire (De psychopathe) aux lèvres, et elle faisait tourner son couteau entre ses doigts. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle arrêta, passa sa langue sur le bout de la lame et déclara en même temps d'une voix psychopathe :

-Alors alors... On veut venger son ami ?... Mais malheureusement ce ne sera pas possible... Car je vais... Vous tuer... Bien avant que vous puissiez faire le moindre geste !


	5. Chapitre 4

PDV Alice

Peut après avoir prononcé ces paroles, je me précipitai sur la petite du milieu et lui planta mon couteau au milieu de sa poitrine. Mais je n'eus poignardé que du vide, car cette petite garce avait réussi à esquiver... Elle était franchement habile.

PDV Chica

Après avoir esquivé en sautant au dessus d'elle, je lui tirai une balle dans l'épaule mais elle esquiva. Ça risquait d'être dur...

PDV Foxy

J'étais encore au mur. Je me releva vite et courut vers Alice. Je lui mis un coup de sabre dans les côtes, qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Elle se tint les côtes qui étaient en sang, mais malgré ça, elle essaya de me donner des coups de couteau vers la gorge, mais j'esquive de justesse.

PDV Freddy

Pendant qu'Alice essayait d'égorger Foxy, je lui mis un coup de hache dans les jambes, mais elle l'esquiva en sautant. Putain...

PDV Alice

Ils étaient plutôt forts, ceux-là ! J'avais beau essayer d'égorger le roux, j'arrivais pas. Je me retourne alors vers le brun qui essayait de me couper les jambes, et je lui donne un coup dans le bras où il tenait sa hache, et il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver mon coup. Il saignait abondement, ce qui me fit sourire.

PDV Freddy

Je serrai les dents. Cette putain d'Alice...

PDV Chica, Foxy et Freddy

A TUE BONNIE ! ON LE VENGERA !

PDV Normal

Ils se précipitèrent tous en même temps sur Alice. Ils "sautèrent" en l'air et lui donnèrent en même temps un coup : Chica lui tira une balle au milieu de la poitrine, Foxy un coup de sabre dans les hanches et Freddy un coup de hache dans le cou.

Alice tomba à terre, du sang coulant sans fin de sa poitrine et sa tête à moitié arraché, laissant voir quelques os de son cou.

Ils sourirent. Ils avaient vengé Bonnie.

Chica s'agenouilla alors vers le corps d'Alice et plongea sa main dans le milieu de sa poitrine. Elle en sortit son cœur et l'enveloppa dans un essuie-tout, qu'elle rangea dans sa poche. Elle se remit à côté de Freddy et Foxy et sourit largement.

PDV Rosalie

Je me rendis à la cabane de Freddy, Chica, Foxy et Bonnie. Mais il n'y avait personne. Je décide donc de les chercher dans les rues de la ville. Je les trouva dans un cul-de-sac. Ils avaient un large sourire aux lèvres en regardant un cadavre. Ce corps... C'était Alice.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Voici le chapitre 5 de Mirai Nikki Freddy's, qui sera le dernier chapitre de cette FF. Elle aura été courte mais ça aura été la première FF que j'aurais fini BOWDEL. Bwef. J'aurais fait de mon mieux pour que ça vous plaise x3  
**

 **DISLCAMER : Les personnages (Sauf Rosalie et Alice) sont la propriété de Scott Cawthon.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **/-/**

PDV Rosalie

Mes yeux regardaient un coup Freddy, Chica et Foxy (qui avaient un grand sourire aux lèvres), et un autre coup, regardaient le corps sans vie, souillé, d'Alice.

J'étais choquée. Pourquoi avaient-ils fait cela ?... Bon oui, c'est vrai, avec cette compétition... Mais...

C'est la question que je leur pose après cinq minutes de silence.

-Car nous voulions venger Bonnie, déclara Chica, avec un plus grand sourire.

-Ven-venger Bonnie ?...

-Mais tu te fous de notre gueule ?! Cria Freddy. Tu n'as pas vu que Bonnie était absent aujourd'hui ?!

-Si, mais...

-Et bah voilà ! C'était parce qu'Alice avait tué Bonnie !

Je restai figée. Alice, une fille innocente (Enfin, à moitié innocente...), aurait tué un de mes "amis" ? Non, c'est impossible... Quoique...

Depuis que les gens se moquaient d'elle à cause de son style (Gothique), elle se mutilait et cherchait soif de vengeance. Mais je pensais pas qu'elle se vengerait sur Bonnie... Bordel... Il n'était même pas responsable !

-Je crois que... On peut s'expliquer...

-NON ! ELLE A TUE BONNIE ! S'exclamèrent Freddy, Foxy et Chica en même temps.

Ils y tenaient vraiment, à Bonnie.

Je ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Puis je déclare, d'une voix forte :

-Très bien. Et bien, que la vraie compétition commence.

PDV Freddy

Je comprenais très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. Comme on avait tué sa meilleure amie, elle allait vouloir se venger en nous tuant et en voulant être, en même temps, la gagnante de cette compétition. Mais on allait pas la laisser faire.

Je m'avançai vers elle, lentement. Je savais qu'elle était encore amoureuse de moi, même si j'avais tué sa meilleure amie. Je relève son menton vers mon visage et dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et se laissa faire. J'approche alors ma hache de sa hanche, mais elle fut plus rapide que moi et tira une balle au niveau de ma poitrine.

PDV Normal

Mike se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait hurlé juste avant et des sueurs étaient visibles sur son visage. Il regarda l'heure. Trois heures du matin.

-Encore un mauvais rêve, marmonna-t-il en souriant.

Et il se rallongea dans son lit et ferma les yeux.


End file.
